Love Lasts, Forever
by Bloody Paper Doll
Summary: Romance, Angst, and Tragedy all wrapped up in one One-Shot. Inu Yasha's dead, how far will Kagome go to be with him?


A/N~ This is a ONE-SHOT. Nothing more, nothing less. This just came to me so yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha then him and Kagome would be having hot wild monkey sex and having pups while Kikyou and Naraku burned in hell. Hot wild monkey sex? Damn you Kristina for getting that in my head.  
  
Dedication~ First of, this is dedicated to my boy Cameron, I promise that I'll find you, I'll never give up on you. Number two, my best friend Shinma who gave me the idea. Number three, the 4 people who'll review and the 23 people who'll read this and are to LAZY to review. No worries, I don't blame you, fore I am lazy also and damn proud too.  
  
~_~  
  
Why was she still living? How was she still living?  
  
Although it had been three months since his death she still cried. It wasn't the occasional tears that you shed when you miss someone. These tears were the ones that started and never ended. Even if you didn't see her tears on the outside, her soul was crying never-ending tears.  
  
She use to be so happy, so full of life. Those days were gone, and were never to return. How could someone go on when the only love of their life was dead, burnt into ashes and spread across ancient Japan? She couldn't and she wouldn't.  
  
She remembered how he died. It played over and over in her head like a broken projector. It taunted her during her wake, and haunted her dreams.  
  
She remembered that Naraku lay yards away, dead, with blood running from his mouth. Kagura and Kanna had been freed and left after his last heartbeat, not even bothering to stay. Why bother, they were free, they now had their own lives and they were set on completing it.  
  
Inu Yasha lay feet away from her, chest rising and lowering slowly as he struggled to breathe. She ran to him and fell to her knees beside him.  
  
Why couldn't Miroku and Sango be there? Why did they leave? Why did they abandon them?  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head. She told Miroku and Sango to leave her and that everything would be okay. She had to. Sango was pregnant and she refused to let her friend get injured and have the unborn child die before it ever had the chance to live.  
  
She snapped back to the present. Inu Yasha lay before her coughing up blood. She knew that he was going to die but she wouldn't admit it. She didn't want to admit it. Maybe if she denied it he wouldn't die and they would live together happily forever.  
  
They were foolish dreams, but everyone has the right to dream and she was no different.  
  
"Don't leave." She whispered.  
  
Why was she begging for something that would never be?  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha choked.  
  
"Don't speak. Please don't. Save your energy."  
  
"Damn it Kagome!" He yelled, only to cough up more blood. "Listen to me damn it. I'm dying, you know it and I know it and I'm going to face it."  
  
Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks as she shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her softly.  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
Kagome shook her head as he continued.  
  
"There's always the future Kagome, where you are. I can always find you there."  
  
"But I don't want you to. I want you to stay here. I won't let you die."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled sweetly.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
She just looked at him. Everything that she ever wished for had come true but it was about to be ripped from her as the jaws of death lowered upon Inu Yasha, her Inu Yasha.  
  
"Say it Kagome."  
  
"I love you Inu Yasha."  
  
He smiled and used the rest of his strength to push himself up and give Kagome a small kiss before falling back to the Earth, where his body now belonged.  
  
"No, no, no. Please no. Oh Gods, please no." She sobbed and put her head on his chest. She didn't care if he was soaked in blood, she didn't care that it started to rain, she just didn't care. Everything that she ever cared about was gone and never to return.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open. She was not with Inu Yasha. Instead she was sitting on her bed with tears soaking her cheeks. She roughly whipped them away and stood up. Her mind was set. If she wasn't with Inu Yasha, then why live? If she was dead then they could be together, just like she had always planned.  
  
Getting to her feet she made her way towards to door. Quietly opening it she tiptoed towards the bathroom. After flipping the light switch she opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pain pills that belong to her grandfather. She dumped all of its contents into her hands and stuffed them into her pocket. After turning of the bathroom light she quickly walked down the stares as quietly as possible and started for the door. She open it and quickly stepped outside. The air was chilly and she rubbed her hands against her bare arms.  
  
"Should have brought a sweatshirt." She whispered to herself then thought it over and shrugged. Did it really matter.  
  
Kagome ran towards the well house and slid the door open. She looked at the inside while closing the door behind her. It seemed so different, so alien. Had it really been three months since she last stepped in here?  
  
She toke a deep breath and walked down the stairs towards the well. She placed her hands on the sides and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming Inu Yasha, and I'm not leaving." She said as she pushed herself into the well. The strange feeling wrapped around her as she was taken back in time. A soft thump was heard and she opened her eyes and looked up. Instead of the well house's roof were thousands upon thousands of bright, beautiful stars.  
  
Grabbing on to a vine she climbed to the top and swung her legs over the sides. She sat there for a while, taking in everything. It seemed so calm, so peaceful. She wanted to stay longer but she knew that she couldn't. She stood up and walked around blindly.  
  
It was strange, though she couldn't see where she was going, her heart did.  
  
After a few moments of walking she stopped in front of a large Sakura tree. This was her destination. Kagome had insisted on putting Inu Yasha's ashes under this tree. She wanted him to lay in a beautiful place where the petals would gently fall on him.  
  
She smiled gently and traced her fingers against the bark of the tree. This is where she wanted to die. She wanted him with her as she toke her last breath.  
  
Putting her hand into her pocket she drew out the pills. She wasn't sure how many there were, it was to dark and they were to small. Without second thought, she threw them into her mouth and swallowed them all in one gulp.  
  
"No more pain, no more tears. Only you and me, you and me." She said and laid down beneath the Sakura tree and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Later on that night her breathing would halt and her heart would beat one last time before she was gone. She didn't regret her decision. Why would she, she was finally with him, and she was never going to let him leave her again.  
  
Love lasts forever, through life, or through death.  
  
~  
  
A/N~ Well, that was sad. Yes, I know depressing but there is a moral to this story.  
  
Love lasts forever, through life, or through death.  
  
I'm not saying that if you lose someone to commit suicide, believe me, if I was then I wouldn't be able to tell you because I would already be dead. It's just to show that some people will do anything for love and Kagome gave up her life.  
  
Remember children, a body is just like a car, when it gets old you toss it and you get a new one. Or say I say. Besides, your body doesn't love, your soul does.  
  
Thank you all for taking time out of your lives to read this.  
  
Damn, I really hope people don't start killing themselves after reading this. Kyaa, I'll be a fugitive. 


End file.
